Naruto The New Gen: The Ninja Diaries
by Mick Uzumaki-Halliwell
Summary: The next generation have just graduated from the academy and will begin their ninja adventure and how to world has been affected 4 year after the war. Sakura get her own team and the rookie 9 and other will fall in love.
1. Introduction

**Parings in this story will include**

**Ino and Sai**

**Sakura and Naruto**

**Hinata and Sasuke**

**Choji and Karui**

**Karin and Suigutsu **

**Kakashi and Shizune**

**Anko and Yamato**

**Lee and Tenten **

**More may be added later.**

**" " **Talking

**' ' **Thinking

**Tailed-Beast/ Demon/ God / Diary**

**Arashi has a perfect bronze complexion. He has rich, glossy auburn-red hair, and green eyes. Hayase is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him.**

**He wears a scarlet red shirt with black bandeges completley covering his right arm but only a fingerless crimson glove on his right side. Black shorts and a medical pouch. He also wear brown flat boots instead of the standerd blue or black sandles**

**Finally I don't own Naruto. Just my OC's**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary<p>

**My name is Arashi Himuru. I live in Konoha, or also known as the hidden leaf village. Life was hell so far. My parents are both dead, my father killed himself and my mother... I hate her for what he did to me! The Malach is the demon clone of the nine-tails was put inside of me by Naruto the seventh hokage. My whole clan is dead or ether in other villages with different last names. I feel so weak everyone say's I'm strong because I keep the Malach contained but all I can do is academy jutsu, empathy, medical ninjutsu, and some self-made chakra enhanced strength.**

**My uncle thought puting down my feelings in a private journal might help me open up more to people. Today is the day I finally become a ninja. Hopefully the villagers will stop giving me the looks. Even though I have the Malach inside of me which has giving me demonic powers but is draining my chakra like a parasite but the up side is great chakra control. But the are not mean like the last demon vessel but looks of...**

"Arashi are you ready to go?" Asked Uncle Dan coming into my room.

Dan has dark brown eyes and black hair. Dan is described to be very tall (approx. 6'5" to 6'7") and he is rather husky in appearance.

**He is said to be handsome and attractive, all the young girl's chase after him but he is only interested in sleeping with them apparently my father was the same when he was younger.**

"I'm glad your enjoying that diary, Arashi." said Dan with a smirk.

"What ever, I got a ninja orientation to get to." I Said, as I left my room and went to the front door, I saw a purple haired girl wearing a pink drees, black tight under it, and white boots.

"Hey, Arisa." I said with a small smile. Arisa was one of the few people to make me smile, to feel, to be me again. I think this is love.

"Ready to go Arashi?" Asked Arisa

"Yep." I said

* * *

><p>"So, how's that super-strength jutsu you've been trying to learn?" she asked me.<p>

"I can break a bone with a finger fleck and create a small crater by slamming my fist on the ground."

I looked around, the adults were outside again. Then I looked down and increased my walking pace.

"That boy, I hope his ok." said one women

"I wonder can he handle the burden of being a ninja?"

The looks they were giving me. The feelings. The feelings of pity for having no mom or dad. What my mom did to me. I ran away running even channeling chakra to my legs to go faster.

"Hey, wait up!" Yelled Arisa but I payed no mind as I kept running to the academy. Everyday I hope and pray for them to stop pitying me. I did 'not ask nor want their pity.

* * *

><p>Arisa final caught up to me after I stopped channeling chakra into my legs. "Just forget about them." and "They aren't important."<p>

"Hey guys, what happened." I knew that voice all too well. I look up in his direction near the door, it was Takeshi Hatake the son of Shizune and Kakashi. He had black spikey hair in a style like Naruto's and black eyes. Takeshi is described to be tall (about 6'2"). He has an athletic physique with broad shoulders and chest. He's described as being an attractive (by girls), wholesome, boy-next-door type and very trustworthy.

"Nothing just thinking about who will be in my team." I said quickly returning to my emotionless state.

"Yay, I hope I get a hot girl on my team like Kasumi Yamanaka."

"Who is Kasumi Yamanaka." Asked Arisa

"She that girl from the Yamanaka clan. The cousin of Ino, who by the why is coming right now." I said

Kasumi has thick, silky-smooth golden-blond hair that reaches her waist. Her eyes are a light blue. Her complexion was smooth, perfect, and translucent. All the girls envied her, she was not all that great to me. She wears a short, orange, sleeveless blouse, an open-front orange apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneat.

"All right everyone, let get this team assignments going." Said Iruka

He went through teams 1-6

"Team 7 is Arashi Himuru, Kasumi Yamanaka, and Satoshi Hyuga. Your Sensei is Sakura Haruno."

'Sakura Haruno is the former teammate of the Hokage, I bet Naruto sent her to spy on me.'

I then looked at Satoshi he is tall, with hazel eyes, and slim torso with well-muscled arms. His features were sharply cut, the eyebrows arched, the cheekbones high, but his mouth was soft and sensual. He has strawberry-blonde hair.

"Team 8 Arisa Nara, Lars Nakumura, and Jin Kurama. Your Sensei is Shino Aburama."

"Team 9 is still active so Team 10 is Kimiyo Saurtobi, Takeshi Hatake, and Menma Uzumaki. Your Sensei is Shikamuru Nara.

As Iruka finished with the teams a women with shoulder-length pink hairstyle with her bangs parted to the left, keeping it out of her green eyes and a red cloth forehead protector. A sleeveless red qipao dress with white circular design on the back, black shorts underneath, brown leather belt, black gloves, grey elbow & knee protectors and high heel shoes.

"I'm here to pick up Team 7."

'So this is Sakura.'

"Come on Arashi, Kasumi and Satoshi."

All three of us got up and followed Sakura to the roof. When we got there we took a sit on the stairs and she leaned on the railing.

"So, I want to get to know al three of you so tell me about your selfs. Likes, dislikes, hobbys, specialties. I guess I'll start. My like are my friends and helping people, my dislikes are people who are not committed to being a ninja, my hobby's are working at the hospital and helping Naruto. I specialie in medical ninjutsu."

"I like to go next. My likes are flowers and gardening. My dislikes are Fakers." Kasumi then to a side glance to me.

'She thinks I am a faker.'

"My hobby is helping my cousin at the flower shop. I specialize in genjutsu and my clan mind ninjutsu."

"Good, Satoshi would you like to go next."

"Love to! My likes are curry and training with Hinata. My dislike is the branch seal and Hanabi. My hobby's are hanging out with Hinata and cooking. I specialize in my clan gentle fist style."

'So peppy for a Hyuga. I can feel his excitement it so annoying.'

"All right, Arashi your the last one." Said Sakura

I jumped up a little as she interrupted my train of thought.

'My likes are my true friends and my uncle. My dislikes are people who pity me. My hobby is training. I specialize in medical ninjutsu and chakra control.'

"Good. Now everyone will meet tomorrow at training ground seven but don't eat breakfast or you will vomit " Said Sakura as she flickered away.

* * *

><p>"All to the point. Officially we're not a team yet." Sakura Said<p>

"What?" Satoshi said in surprise, "But we were told that we were put on your team by the teacher!"

Now she wasn't smiling at all. She looked dead serious. She said, "Yeah, they always say that. The truth is, out of the twenty-seven graduates. Only nine will become Genin. The other eighteen will be sent back to the academy. In other words, you need to pass now or be sent back to the academy. And the chance of failing is at least seventy percent."

"What'd you say?!" Satoshi screamed out.

"You heard me." She replied. She took a alarm out of her backpack and set it on top of the middle post. Then set the alarm. "Ok, this alarm is set to 5:00 pm. Your assignment is simple." She took two bells out of her pocket, "All you have to do is take these bells from me before the time runs out. That's it."

"Why are there only two?" I asked

"Oh?" She said, "These are for the two people who will pass if they can get them. That way, at least one of you will fail, and be sent back to the academy. The two people who get the bells will get lunch. While the failure will be tied to one of those posts as the watch me eat my lunch. Then again you all can fail, therefore you'll all be tied up."

'So that's why she said not to eat dinner or breakfast... To make it more difficult on us.'

Satoshi and Kasumi were holding their stomachs in pain.

She tied the bells to her belt then said, "Alright lets get started. You can use any weapons you like. Shuriken, Kunai, it doesn't matter to me. If your not prepared to kill me you won't be able to get these bells." She paused to see if we understood. "Ok, get ready..."

The three of us got positioned to hide...  
>"And... GO!"<p>

Then we all used our chakra to jump and disappear.

* * *

><p>'We were all hiding. Neither, Satoshi or Kasumi were my friends. Sakura was a medical mistress, she could train me in everything I wanted to learn. I had to do this on my own.<p>

I focused on Sakura and tryed to read her emotion's but she was shielding her self with emotion from her childhood. All I felt was sadness from being teseed I had to pull out.

'She good. Wait I sense confidents and lots of it. Satoshi was going to try to take own Sakura by himself. He must crazy, she one of the new sannin."

"Hey, Sensei I'm ready for you!" Yelled Satoshi like a fool.

"Well, well the direct approach you remind me of Naruto at that age." Said Sakura

"Byūkugan!" Satoshi charged at Sakura and palm thrust at her. Sakura easly dodged to the right and grabed his arm then throw him strait into a tree, but he flipped straight off of it.

"Lesson number one, tailjutsu aka hand-to-hand combat!" Yelled Sakura

"I'm not done just yet, Eight Trigrams Air Palm!" Yelled Satoshi as he released a high-speed palm thrust. A "vacuum shell" formed but Sakura quickly ducked then slammed her finger on the ground and he feel into it.

'Satoshi is nice and no matter how confident he is he can't defeat a sannin on his own. All right, let list the fact here. Their has never been a one or two man team unless the genin are promoted or they leave the village. So this must be a test of teamwork but then I have to work with Kasumi but she likes Satoshi so she would most likely help just to save him.'

I quickly searched for Kasumi emotions and found her hiding in a clearing a minute from her a regular speed but with chakra speed would take less time.

* * *

><p>"Kasumi." I whispered quietly. She quickly spun around and tried to kick me but I ducked and shushed her.<p>

"What do you want?" Whispered Kasumi with venom in her voice.

"We have to work together if we plan of defeating Sakura."

"Why would I help you?" She whispered glaring at me.

"You want help Satoshi, don't you?" I said with a smirk on my face as I sensed her change of heart

"Fine. But I'm only doing it for Satoshi." Said Kasumi

"What ever, here the plan."

* * *

><p>"You done yet kid." Said Sakura. Satoshi was sweating on the ground, brushes all over him but Sakura looked like the fight had not started yet.<p>

"All right Kasumi, now." I told her.

Kasumi cast a few hand signs and whispered

GENJUTSU: FALSE SURROUNDINGS

Step One: Kasumi cast a genjutsu to make Satoshi disappear.

"NINJA ART: MIND TRANSFER JUTSU."

Step Two: Get Satoshi from Sakura by transferring Kasumi mind into Satoshi's body and have her relay the last of the plan into him.

"Come on Sakura! Come and Catch us." I yelled.

"I love a challenge!" She Yelled back

* * *

><p>As Sakura was walking though the trees, I jumped out rose my leg up and yelled something I saw in the history book.<p>

"HEAVEN KICK OF PAIN!"

I yelled as I slammed my foot on the ground and created a crater were my foot landed but Sakura was standing a few feet from the crater. Kasumi then throw three wolfbane kunai at her but Sakura backfliped away form them.

"Wait a minute. Release!" Sakura yelled as she clapped her hand together and most likely Satoshi appeared to her again.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTEEN PALMS."

The first two strike landed but all the other missed but that all we needed as Kasumi and I snuck up behind her and grabbed the two bells.

"We got them!" Yelled Kasumi in excitement.

"Good job you two. Satoshi time to walk the plank."

"Wait!" I yelled "We know the true meaning of the test."

"What would that be?" She said obliviously.

'You can't fool me, I can sense how fake that oblivious act is.'

"This test of teamwork. You tried to pit us against each other with two bells but their has never been a one or two man team unless the genin are promoted or they leave the village."

"Do you agree Kasumi?" Asked Sakura

"Yes."

'She agreed with me for once, anything for her Satoshi I guess.'

"All right then...Welcome to Team 7!"

"Yes!" Yelled both Satoshi and Kasumi as they jumped up and I smiled.

"Now tomorrow we begin your training as a ninja."


	2. First C-Rank and Rivalries Blossom

**Hello viewers I have had 82 views in only three days! I would love some more reviews. Give me some idea's you would like to story, constructive criticism would be nice, Now I would also like to say. I need three Village Hidden by Whirling Tides or the home of the Uzumaki Clan. I need three character they will be of the Uzumaki clan. Note the character must have one of this three ability's. Chakra Chains, Mind Eye of Kagura (Karin Sensor Jutsu), or Heal Bite.**

**Name: **

**Age (11-13): **

**Gender: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Backstory: **

**Family: **

**Chakra Nature:**

**Jutsu:**

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes**

**Hobbies: **

**Dreams for the future: **

**Anything else I need to know about your character that I may have missed:**

**States (1-5)**

**Ninjutsu: **

**Taijutsu: **

**Genjutsu: **

**Intelligence: **

**Strength: **

**Speed: **

**Stamina: **

**Hand-seals: **

**Know a warning, Arashi backstory is pretty tragic but their is more to it then Arashi knows. Mostly about his mother.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary<strong>

**I am finally a ninja! To bad I'm on a team with Kasumi, the whinny brat who thinks im a facker but at least Satoshi doesn't give me looks or feeling of pitty. Sakura is my priority as she can train me in advanced medical ninjutsu and even give me some help with my chakra enhanced strength. But who can help me with my empathy. My uncle is adopted so he does not even have it. Their is the clan secret liberty but the key was lost.**

"Now team, you know my old team became the new sannin right?" Asked Sakura

We all nodded our heads

"Well I would like to pass on the torch to you all."

"Really sensei, you want us to become the new, new sannin!" Said Satoshi

Can he ever not be so excited but it would be cool to become the sannin. But am I strong enough.

"Yes, but we have some serious work to do. Now based on the test. Satoshi, Your direct, you go in without thinks, your frontal assault. Your job is to go in and strike the enemy, you being Hyuga makes this job even better for you, making you the toad. Kasumi, your skilled in genjutsu and your clan jutsu which are not very affective most of the time without Shadow Position Jutsu so we will focus on genjutsu and poison technique, making you the snake. Finally Arashi, you have great chakra control and you took basic medical ninjutsu classes in the academy. I even saw you use chakra enhanced strength in the test, your almost a more advanced form of me at your age, making you the slug."

"Why do I have to be the snake, why can't I be the slug." Kasumi complained

"Because, you may have good chakra control but Arashi is much better and don't worry you will get person tutoring from somebody I know."

"Stop acting like such a princess, Kasumi" I said

"You little, you know what, how about we brawl for the title of slug."

"Fine!" I yelled

"Aren't you going stop them, sensei." Asked Satoshi

"Trust me, I learned it better to let them fight now before it builds up and they try kill each other."

Kasumi ran straight at me and throw a spin kick, I then ducked and swap kicked her but she easily flipped right back up and tried to slam her foot on my head but I flipped back. She then took out three wolfsbane kunai and throw them at me but I deflected them with my own kunai then charged my feet with chakra, jumped up and rose my leg, then repeated a technique I only used once.

**"HEAVEN KICK OF PAIN!" **

Kasumi then did a quick backflip and then six fireballs were coming straight at me but I felt no heat so it must be a genjutsu. I deflected the five out of the six 'fireballs' with my kunai and dodged the last one.

"You faker, I want lose to you."

"Why do you think I'm a faker!"

"Because your not thankful of what have! I have to work to be popular and yet everything is handed to you on a silver platter and your not even thankful. your life is perfect in everyway possible."

Tears started forming in my eyes. "You think my life perfect, well it's not! My father killed himself because he was ashamed to be the husband of my mother the Child Abuser!" Both Satoshi and Kasumi eyes wided at that but I wasn't done yet. " You want know, who she abused! It was ME! My mother was a monster and I hate her!" I just completely brock down from the stress, I felt someone arms wrap around me.

"I am so sorry, so, so, so, sorry Arashi I had know idea." Said Kasumi soothingly. Their was something about her voice that was soothing and gentle when I did not think she was a banshee.

"Arashi, you can go home, if you want." Sakura said

"No. I wanna stay here."

"Are you sure."

"One hundred percent. I have to get stronger if I am going to live up to my clan name. I'm gonna have to train every day."

"Well lets get to work then, everyone ready."

"Yes!" All three of us said in union, Sakura Smiled

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Three Sakura's suddenly appeared.

"All right, Satoshi you will spare with one Shadow Clone, Kasumi you will practice Genjutsu on the other, and Hayase you will dodge everything I throw at you."

Sakura jumped up and slammed her fist on the ground. I then flipped back away from her but her slam pulverised the ground into minute pieces by the excess shock, which were then scattered like flower petals so I feel anyway.

"As this team's medical ninja you need to be able to dodge, everything that coming at you. Again!" Yelled Sakura as she created three shadow clones and they brought out kunai, senbon, shiruken

'oh god.'

* * *

><p><strong>Satoshi-THIRD Person Point of View<strong>

"All right, Satoshi your job is to attack me with everything."

"All right, Byūkugan!" I yelled

EIGHT TRIGRAMS: SIX-TEEN PALMS

Sakura easily avoided the strikes and finger flecked him in head sending Satoshi flying back. Satoshi then charged right back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kasumi-THIRD Person Point of View <strong>

"Kasumi, I want you to cast a genjutsu on me." Said Sakura

GENJUTSU: HELL VIEWING

"Release! Kasumi, the whole point of genjutsu in battle is the enemy not to know your casting the genjutsu. Try casting a silent Genjutsu.

GENJUTSU: FALSE SURROUNDINGS. Whispered Kasumi

"Release! Kasumi you need to be quiter, a ninja has highly tuned senses."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi- First Person<strong>

"Arashi, I want you to try to use the healing jutsu."

"I have done it in medical class in the academy." I asked

"Good but we should practice on human's." She said

"How am I going to do that" I asked

Sakura then pulled out a kunai and stabbed her arm and pulled it out.

My eyes widened as I ran over to her. "Have you loosed your mind?"

"Don't worry if you can't heal it then I can heal it myself."

I put my hands over the wound and focused as my hand glowed blue but then turned green. I could feel the drain on my reserves all ready as I had used a lot of my chakra already. The wound was starting to close so I put some cream on the wound and bandaged it.

"Pretty good, Arashi."

"Let get training over with for today."

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary<strong>

**It turned out Kasumi had spent all her time training in genjutsu. Satoshi had spent the whole time trying to land one attack on Sakura. Sakura had given me some medical books and more Medical Equipment. After today I think our Team might do better.**

* * *

><p><strong>TIMESKIP ONE MOUNTH<strong>

**HELLO DIARY, This past month has been very interesting. Kasumi had started to train with Anko and had even signed the snake summoning contract. I had grown my reserves and even some more medical ninjutsu. Satoshi had spent most of his time training with Hinata. Today we were even going to get our first C-rank mission.**

**Jutsu List**

**Me**

**Chakra Enhanched Strength**

**Shock Wave Crash**

**Heaven Kick of Pain**

**Healing Jutsu**

** Chakra Scalpal**

**KASUMI YAMANAKA **

**Mind Transfers**

**Genjutsu: Hell Viewing**

**Genjutsu: False Surroundings**

**Poison Fog**

**Striking Shadow Snake**

**Snake Binding **

**Summing Jutsu: Snake's**

**SATOSHI HYŪGA **

**Gentle Fist**

**Air Palm**

**Heavenly Dance of Hazy White**

**Palm Bottom**

**Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms**

**Eight Trigrams Six-Teen Palms**

* * *

><p><strong> LAND OF SOUND ARC<strong>

"All right, Team 7 your mission is to escort a young girl to the former Hidden Sound Village, please come in, Akari." Said Lord Naruto

The girl who came in was about my age and had bright, red hair and a light pink cloth on her head. Her eyes are amber. She had a light green medallion around her neck She wears dark red knee length boots that show her toes, a light lavender top with a salmon sleeveless top over it and a dark red skirt. She also had a thick purple sash with lavender zigzags.

"Nice to meet you I'm, Akari Tatsushiro."

"Hello there Akari. This is Team 7. Satoshi Hyūga, Kasumi Yamanaka, and Arashi Himuru."

"Nice to meet you." Said Kasumi with a new outfit which consists of a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, black shorts, and black sandals.

"Bold outfit you have their, not very lady like." Said Akari.

I think, I like her. We both share our like of testing Kasumi. I even cracked a smile at her and she smiled back flirtatiously.

Kasumi face turned red with fury and started emitting powerful waves of anger and tried to charge at Akari. Operative word is tried as Sakura held her back easily.

"Let me at the bitch! I will destroy you!"

"Stop, Kasumi you can't destroy the client."

"Who has pink hair, it looks so crazy and that forehead." Anger exploded from Sakura with that comment.

Lord Naruto then had to jump out of his seat to restrain both Sakura and Kasumi. It was looking like me and Satoshi would spend most of the mission protecting Akari from Sakura and Kasumi.

"Take your on advice, Sakura." Said Lord Naruto in a attempt to calm Sakura down.

"Fine, just watch your back sister." She said as she glared at Akari.

If looks could kill, Akari would be died ten times over by know.

"All right team gather your supplies and meet at the front gate." She ordered

"Right" We all said in union.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Dan, I'm home." I called out<p>

Mabye he left to get some grocerys. I then walked up the stairs and felt great feeling of lust.

"Oh god, faster Dan, faster!" I opened the door and then I saw, what I know will scar me for the rest of my life. Uncle Dan making love to some brown haired girl.

"Arashi, what are you doing here." Said Uncle Dan as he and the girl pulled the cover over themselves.

"Just came to get my supplies, I'm going on my first C-rank mission."I said as walked away and went to my room, then I got out my Medical Bag and packed bandages, disinfect spray, healing cream, solider pills, scalpels, plasma pills, first aid kits for Kasumi, Satoshi, and Akari incase me or Sakura were not there to heal them, and the book Medical Ninjutsu for Idiots by Tsunade Senju.

"Wait, I can explain." Said Uncle Dan as he ran in wearing nothing but boxers

"Explain what, that you are just a womanizer." I said as I put on my backpack and sealed some food and water in a scroll along with a sleeping bag.

"It not like that." He said

"It not, are you forgetting I'm an empath. Your just sleeping with a girl, you will never talk to again and then move on to the next girl."

"That not true!" He said

"No, give me one time when you sleep with the girl first then start a relationship."

He was lost, trying to find some answer but could not. Guess he was fooling him self to.

I then jumped out the window on to roof tops on my way to the front gate.

* * *

><p>"Arashi, what took you so long?" Asked Sakura<p>

"Nothing just traffic."

"On the roofs?" Asked Kasumi sarcastically

"The man's business is his business. Now may we leave." Said Akari

"Yes, let just go." Said Sakura.

"Don't lesson to her sensei, she not in charge of anything, she just a client." Said Kasumi

"Kasumi, calm down." Satoshi said uneasily

"All right everyone let just calm down and hit the road!"

"Fine!" Yelled Kasumi in rage.

We all started our walk to the Hidden Sound Village.

"All right everyone, diamond formation. Arashi I want you in front and look out for any threatening emotions. Kasumi I want you on the right and Satoshi on the left. Akari I want you in the middle of it well I am in the back."

* * *

><p>"So, sensei were is the Hidden Sound?" Asked Satoshi<p>

That is a good question, we never really went over the Hidden Sound in the Academy.

"The Hidden Sound Village is located in what used to be know as the Land of Rice Paddies, Orochimaru killed their daimyō then convinced most of the clans there to join him for power but Orochimaru is missing so it unknown who running it now." Sakura explained

I felt multiple emotion coming from Akari. Pain, Sadness, Grief, and the most powerful Rage. Something was up. I then sensed threatening emotion from the ground.

"Everyone jump, their below!" I yelled. We all jumped up even Akari. She has ninja training. I then looked down and saw Sakura on the ground as she slammed her fist on the ground and was pulverised into minute pieces as three ninja emerged one female the other male, as we landed.

**"Striking Shadow Snake" **

Kasumi made a punching motion as snakes ejected from her sleeve as they wrapped around one of the male ninja. The female pulled out some senbon and throw them at me but I charged my feet with chakra and flipped over her head and slammed my foot in her leg brecking it as she screamed in pain. The last one ran straight at Satoshi and Akari and throw a blade at him which landed in arm so he was to stunned to react so I ran straight at him and I saw Kasumi cast familiar sighs and whisper some words. The ninja stopped as if Satoshi had disappeared in thin air. I ran straight at him as I charged my fist with chakra and swinged at him sending him flying into a tree.

"Good job, team." Congratulated Sakura

"A little help guys." Said Satoshi as he pulled the blade out of his arm. I ran over to him and took of my pack as I put my hand on the wound and it as a green aura surrounded it as it closed half way. I then rubbed on healing cream and sprayed disinfects spray on the wound then bandage it.

"Satoshi, take some of this plasma pills to make up for the blood lose."

"Thinks."

"Akari, I think you have some explaining to do." Said Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to skip the training month as there would be little character development. All so training was skipped in both the anime and manga.<strong>

**We will see Arashi use the Malach's power for the first time ever in this arc**

**Their is going to be a rivalry between Arashi and Satoshi but the outcome is going to be much different then any of the others in the series.**

**Sorry for not update in so long but I have been having writer block. After this ARC It will be exams time and a closer look at Arashi and Naruto's relationship as sealer and sealed**

** NOW FOR THE PREVIEW!**

**We find out the truth behind Akari and why she needs Team 7 help. They face a new, dangers, and crazy enemy but will Kasumi survive her redheaded attacker or will her chains bind her and can the teamwork survive this or will they be shattered. Next Time Power of Teamwork**

**Sakura partially releases her seal. Kasumi dogged a golden chain. Satoshi charges at the enemy blindly. Red aura surrounds Arashi. **


	3. Authors Note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Sorry this is not a story but I want to let everyone now there is a poll asking what story you want to see next.**

**ULTIMATE PATRIOT- Wally Harries is teleported into the Ultimate Marvel Universe and is taken in by the Stacy's at a young age. He has grown up with Peter Parker as a best friend and around the time his bite by the genetically altered spider. Wally finds out his a mutant with the power of geokinesis, he becomes Spider-Man crime-fighting partner as the Ultimate Patriot. Self-Insert. Patriot x Shadowcat. Slight AU.**

**BEING REBORN INTO UZUMAKI- ****A boy dies after saving someone from death. His punishment is for him to be reborn into another body. He is Naruto! He has to live from day one as the pariah of the village. Can this boy have Naruto iron will or will he not make it. SmarterNaruto and NarutoxIno. Self Insert**

**NEW INHUMANS- It centers on a new team of "New Warriors" which is made of New Inhuman's. Their mission is to seek out and protect their fellow Inhuman's. **

**Character Sheet**

**_Dean Baxter (aka Molecular): He has the power of Moleculerkinesis allowing him to slow down molecules to the point the freeze or accelerate them to the point were they combust. With these gifts combined with his party boy personality, fun and trouble is a double guarantee._**

**_Sarah Prince (aka Shadowfox): She is a fiery and feral beauty utterly in touch with her primal nature. She is a little wild and completely unpredictable... breathtakingly sensual. Outrageous sexiness, with a dark edge. She has strong survival instincts, all of which are the natural outgrowth of her Inhuman abilities. She also has strength & speed._**

**__Chris Disa (aka Lightwave): He__ is a mystery. His parents were in covert operations for several intelligence and security agencies. Like the members of the New Warriors, he was subjected to the genetic alteration of the Terrigen Mist from the Terrigen Bomb and as a result, can manipulate light in amazing ways. He is able to bend light to make himself and those he is touching invisible. He can also able to shoot penetrating lasers from his fingertips, and create blinding light flashes with his hands.**

**Maddie Willow (aka Vulturess) She is a tough, yet vulnerable, southern girl -with the astonishing ability to generate enough electricity from her own body to power a small city. A fast talking cavalier with an ingratiating smile, Maddie is a master of electricity - who throws bolts of energy from her hands. Maddie loves being a Inhuman - throwing off sparks is an absolute blast.**


End file.
